


now it's dark with mr. october

by nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna)



Series: Twisted charms [6]
Category: Anthrax (US Band), Metallica, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: Art, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanart, Illustrations, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Multi, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell
Summary: Inktober drawings to accompany my trilogy, now it's dark
Relationships: Chris Cornell/Original Female Character, Matt Cameron/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Twisted charms [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565710





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

> Put here in the safest place I know 💜  
> Rated mature because they can get a little crude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day one prompt "ring"


	2. day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two prompt "mindless"


	3. day three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day three prompt "bait"

(joey and cindy)

(joey and... morgan, if i remember correctly?)


	4. day four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day four prompt "freeze"


	5. day five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day five prompt "build"  
> the second one is a play on words, given the word "build" has multiple meanings ;)

(hey, Joe, you know you're a stud, too)


	6. day six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day six prompt "husky"  
> (think i was the only person who didn't think of the dog for this one)

dom's a lucky girl


	7. day seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day seven prompt  
> (had a lot of fun with that first one)

"the soul is alive inside"


	8. day eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day eight prompt "frail"  
> (because the whole thing with maya is the possibility that she could die if joey's not careful)

"see me, feel me, touch me, know me..."


	9. day nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day nine prompt "swing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little homage to James here xoxo

the man in black...


	10. day ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day ten prompt "pattern"  
> (subtle little homage to my love of ska here)

"marcia, marcia, marcia..."


	11. day eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day eleven prompt "snow"

"lil bit nippy out there"

(matt and dominique) "good morning, seattle, we have snow!"


	12. day twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twelve prompt "dragon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "'The dragon! The dragon!'  
> ''Scuse me, can we get this man to stop saying "the dragon"?'  
> *anvil falls on head*  
> 'Thank you!'"  
> -the Animaniacs

(you should get back)

(you... should get back...)


	13. day thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day thirteen prompt "ash"  
> (since October 13 was his birthday, these were played around to fit with that 💜)

(slinky boy)


	14. day fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day fourteen prompt "overgrown"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "challenge accepted", I said.  
> "let's rock this town inside out," I said...

(don't mess with cybernetics)


	15. day fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day fifteen prompt "legend"  
> or rather, an ode to creepypasta

("go to sleep")


	16. day sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day sixteen prompt "wild"  
> (oh, god, I had fun drawing these ones)

("injun")


	17. day seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day seventeen prompt "ornament"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now for my next impersonation... m.c. escher!

("murray crimus, ya fock")

("christopher.. my reflection")


	18. day eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day eighteen prompt "misfit"

(drawn to system of a down's "spiders" no less)


	19. day nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day nineteen prompt "sling"

(yes, that is morgan)

(not as bad of a boy as you think)


	20. day twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty prompt "tread"

(somewhere in the black waters near new york city)


	21. day twenty-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty-one prompt "treasure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we must protect the indigenous souls


	22. day twenty-two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty-two prompt "ghost"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm the ghost with the most, babe"  
> -Beetlejuice

("yeah, I live with ghosts")


	23. day twenty-three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty-three prompt "ancient"

("ancient souls")


	24. day twenty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty-four prompt "dizzy"

("heads up!" they all said)


	25. day twenty-five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty-five prompt "tasty"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eat up, loves xoxo


	26. day twenty-six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty-six prompt "dark"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That first one is one of my personal favorites

("darkness in my soul and it's taking hold of me")


	27. day twenty-seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty-seven prompt "coat"

(yes, that is dominique)


	28. day twenty-eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty-eight prompt "ride"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, a lot of people loved that second one

(beware the most malevolent of ghosts)


	29. day twenty-nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day twenty-nine prompt "injured"

(joey and all his raw gorgeousness)


	30. day thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day thirty prompt "catch"

(lars catching chris)

(always, always, always have your dream catcher on hand)


	31. day thirty-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day thirty-one prompt "ripe"

(joey and some pumpkins because every day is halloween, baby!)


	32. overtime with joey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/5 overtime drawings, done every tuesday over the course of the month


	33. overtime with chris and matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/5 overtime drawings, done every tuesday over the course of the month


	34. overtime with lars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/5 overtime drawings, done every tuesday over the course of the month


	35. overtime with cindy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4/5 overtime drawings, done every tuesday over the course of the month


	36. overtime with dominique and nancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5/5 overtime drawings, done every tuesday over the course of the month


End file.
